Two Hearts One Wish
by AmoriTheWingedWolf
Summary: I did not rip this off from AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth. I am her. Ya, any questions read my profile. I hope you enjoy.
1. White Shirts and Water Don't Mix

Disclaimer: I do not own RK nor will I ever 'sobs and walks off'

Okay this s going to be a tricky story because I have no idea what I'm going to type. I'm working off the title. The strange thing is that it came to me while watching Inuyasha. hehe oh well!

Here it goes: Kaoru is a punk that transfered to a new high school. She has a secret power that know one knows of. Kenshin is a wannabe punk prep. The two meet and the fur flies. What can we cook up for them? K/K all the way!

Chapter 1 White Shirts and Water

"AHHHH! I'M SO LATE! AND ON MY FIRST DAY! GOD I'LL KILL YAHIKO!" A young raven haired teen ran through the streets of Tokyo to hernew school. Today was her first day and Yahiko apparently reset her alarm to five minutes after first period began. "UMPH!" Kaoru flew backwards onto her butt after hitting something soft yet hard. "OWCH!" Said the object that also fell backwards.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING KLUTZ!" Kaoru screamed at the shocked red headed girl that was sitting up.

"Sorry but I believe you ran right into me." That was no girl! It was a guy! (an. surprise surrise. can I be anymore predictable? 'rolls eyes')

"GOD! Just get out of my way! I'm so late!" Kaoru bellowed and zoomed off. The guy shook his head and got up and walked the same direction the girl left to go to school.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kaoru arrived at school a few minutes after the accident and realized that she was accually early.

"YAHIKO YOU JERK!" She grumbled and kicked the tree realizing the real prank her little brother pulled on her. 'I can't believe this!'

"Hi! I couldn't help but hear you diss someone! I'm Misao! Wanna be friends? You new. I can tell. What's your name?" A young girl spoke high-speed. She was cute in a hyper way. Kaoru sweatdropped at how fast she could talk. She bet if you made her say the hardest tounge twister ever as fast as she was talking now that she could do it with no problem.

"Umm..sure. Yes. and Kaoru." She answered Misao's questions in order from how she asked them. Misao's eyes widened in joy.

"GREAT! I love your hair! Blue and black streaks are awsome on you!" She chanted and they sat under a tree. Misao was apparently waiting for her other friends whom she called: Sano the tori-atama, Megumi the kitsune, and Soujiro.

"Hey. Who are you?" A guy with brown hair that defied gravity asked his face right up in Kaoru's.

"I'm Kaoru. You must be Sano." Kaoru replied noticing that this must be Sano the tori-atama because of his hair.

"Yup!" He said standing straight. "Hey, Misao. Megumi and Soujirou said they'd catch up in first period. They had some business." Sano said.

"Okay." She replied and jumped up as the bell rang. "See ya, Kaoru!" She yelled waving.

Kaoru got up and waved. She took out her schedule and smiled. "First period is art? Great." -

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Art Room:

"OKay class! We have a new student so be nice! I don't wanna welcome her by making her cry!" the teacher shouted making the students shiver. He lite his cigerett and sat back. "Ms. Kamyia please introduce yourself." He barked. (AN: wonder who the teacher is?)

Kaoru walked up to the front. "I'm Kaoru Kamyia from Kyoto." She bowed. There were wolf whistles and some of the girls hit a guy for whistling.

Kaoru knew it was because of her outfit. Her mom was a crack whore and she always made Kaoru wear a super short mini skirt and tight REVEALING top on her first day. It was sick and Kaoru hated skirts and dresses.

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kaoru snapped at the whistling guys. Everyone was shocked and gasped. No one ever cursed like that in this school. They all looked at Mr. Saitou for a reaction.

"Nicely done. You aren't too bad, Kamyia." Mr. Saitou praised and clapped. "Now sit down beside Himura. Himura! Raise your hand." The same guy that Kaoru ran over on the way here. 'Great! Just what I need!' She complained in her mind.

She walked over and sat down. "Hi. I'm Kenshin. The guy you ran over." He smirked. "Shut up." Was her reply. -

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lunch:

Misao waved Kaoru over to her table. There was Sano and a beautiful woman and a guy that wouldn't stop smiling. "Hi! I'm Soujiro! And this is Megumi!You must be Kaoru." He introduced.

Kaoru nodded to them and sat down."Hiya."

They ate and chatted. All of a sudden they hear an 'wow! ahhhh!' as Kenshin tripped right next to the table that Kaoru was eating at.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY SHIRT!" Kaoru screamed like a banshee as a big glass of water fell on her. Her white shirt was soaked through and her tiger-stripped bra sahowed through. The three guys all blushed and Kaoru screamed at Kenshin.

"YOU ARE SUCH A KLUTZ! FIRST YOU KNOCK ME OVER! THEN YOU POUR WATER ON MY WHITE SHIRT! YOU JERK!" Kaoru ran off to the girls room. 'I HATE THIS SCHOOL!' She thought angerly.

"Waitago genious. You really have a way with the ladies." A stoic guy with black hair said emotionlessly. "Shut up Aoshi before you are covered in my spagetti." Kenshin threatened.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Well! That is the first chapter! If you liked it and want another chapter...REVIEW! Reviews make me happy and I will update!

AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth


	2. We're Married!

Disclaimer: What? You accually believe that I would own them? I don't own anything! Not even the clothes on my back! They are hand-me-down's!

Thanks to my reviewers!

**Reviewer:** okay...One I just made her mom a whore so she has issues that Kenshin helps her with and about the clothes...it is just an exuse so I can have her chew out the guys and their raging hormones and I know a ton of girl that wear slutty clothes. It is discusting. And I reviewed myself cause I'm a dork . I just wanted to get the rewiews started.

**Gaby (hyatt**: thanks!

**x mz imperfect x:** wierd name...hehe...thanks and here is an update!

**AmoriGoddessOfTheEath:** Why thank you...I'm flattered...HAHAHA

Previously:"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY SHIRT!" Kaoru screamed like a banshee as a big glass of water fell on her. Her white shirt was soaked through and her tiger-stripped bra sahowed through. The three guys all blushed and Kaoru screamed at Kenshin.

"YOU ARE SUCH A KLUTZ! FIRST YOU KNOCK ME OVER! THEN YOU POUR WATER ON MY WHITE SHIRT! YOU JERK!" Kaoru ran off to the girl's room. 'I HATE THIS SCHOOL!' She thought angerly.

"Waitago genious. You really have a way with the ladies." A stoic guy with black hair said emotionlessly. "Shut up Aoshi before you are covered in my spagetti." Kenshin threatened.

Chapter 2 WE'RE MARRIED?

"I can't believe him! AHHHHH!" Kaoru screamed as she inspected the damage to her mom's shirt.

"It isn't that bad...You can barly see your bra anymore..." Misao lied.

"You don't understand! This was my one chance to NOT be a laughing stalk of the school on my first day!" Kaoru griped.

"What do you mean?" Megumi asked as she tried drying the ruined silk shirt with her blowdryer.

Kaoru sighed and leaned against the wall. "I moved her because three days ago I started a new school in Kyoto. I was dressed like a slut too. Mom's orders. 'the only way to be popular is to have as many guys swooning over you as possible' she'd say. I didn't want to be popular but mom wouldn't hear it. So I went to school in a super mini skirt. I got plenty of whisles, But the most popular slut was upset. She poured honey from the kitchen on me. Then after gym she stole my clothes and I had only a towel as I got out of the shower.

All I could do to get some clothes was go to the office. So I waited until five minutes after the bell rang before deciding to dash to the principal. It turns out that she had told two of her boytoys to make a scene that would cause everyone to be delayed to class. AND RIGHT INFRONT OF THE OFFICE! I was there, in a towel, infront of the whole school. I couldn't go back. But I did get my revenge." Kaoru said.

"What! That is awful! HORRIBLE! Who could do such a thing!" Misao and Megumi cried in unison.

"Yeah...and the sad thing. I don't even know her name. But let's just say she will have a long time to be green with envy." Kaoru smirked.

"Hey, listen Takuni, you can borrow one of my shirts. And then we will straighten this whole thing out. The good thing about this school is everyone will forget it in five minutes." Meguni said as she stepped out to get a shirt for Kaoru.

Kaoru nodded and turned to the mirror. "I hate it when my mom doesn't listen...I told her I didn't want to dress like this...I didn't want something bad to happen."

"Kaoru...Why did you mom make you dress like a whore?" Misao asked out of curiousity. Kaoru slid down to the floor.

"She's a-a-a-a crack whore. She sells herself for crack." Kaoru sighed. It was a horrible thing but since her dad was shot in their kitchen her mom is beyond help. She turned to drugs and sex as a way to feel better. Kaoru knew it was horrible and if the cops found out she and Yahiko would be seperated from their mom. Kaoru couldn't put her mom through that. She and Yahiko were the only thing that keeps her from suicide.

"Kaoru, your mom needs help...and maybe you should tell someone." Megumi said. She had stepped in a few seconds before Koaru told Misao.

"I can't do that to her. My brother and I are the only thing that keeps her alive. And if I tell, we will be taken from her. She will surely kill herself if we are gone.

Megumi and Misao sighed. They could imagine the position Kaoru was in and if it were either of them they would do the same thing.

"Here. It isn't as sexy as the other one but it should fit and match. You're in black and this red top should be okay." Megumi said handing Kaoru a red tanktop. It had black symbol on it. (If you watch Full-Metal Alchemist it is the same symbol that Ed has on his coat and Al has on his arm)

Kaoru nodded and changed shirts. "It looks nice on you. You can have it. I know it is a punk shirt but..." Megumi said.

"I love it. I am a major punk." Kaoru laughed pointing to her black/blue hair.

"Let's go. If we tell Mr. Shishio what happened he'll give you a not-so-bad punishment." Misao said.

Kaoru sweatdropped. "Less bad?"

"It's about time, Ms. Kamyia." The teacher said as Kaoru hurried through the door. He looked like a mummy.

"Gomen but I had an...accedent involing a white shirt and a glass of water." Kaoru said grinning.

"Yes whatever. Take a seat." He growled.

Kaoru nodded and scanned the room for a chair. She was horrified to see that the only free one was beside Kenshin. 'That is every class so far that I have to sit next to that jerk!' She thought angerly and sat next to him in the seat.

"Look...I" Kenshin started but was interupted by Kaoru's sharp voice.

"Don't! I don't want to hear it." Kaoru didn't know what class this was and looked at the board to see. She sweatdropped when she saw.

"Oh great." She sighed.

"I'm going to assign each of you to a spouse. You project is to live like a married couple for a month and I will send each of you multipul obsticals that may occur in real life. The school board decided to do this project a little differently than it normally is. You will be staying in an apartment together and have to live like a real married couple." Mr. Shishio said while grinning as the whole class whispered their unhappiness.

"Wait! What if our parents don't want us to live in an apartment with a member of the opposite sex?" A guy asked. Shishio grinned as much as possible.

"All of your parents agreed. It was discussed by at the enrolment. Even the new students." He smirked at Kaoru.

'I'm not going to like this.' Kaoru thought.

"Hmmm...Misao...you are going to be with Aoshi. Megumi...you will be with Sano. Kaoru...since you were late I partnered you with Kenshin." Shishio laughed. He then resumed to partner the class off in pairs.

"Oh no! GOD CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?" Kaoru grumbeled angerly.

"Cheer up honey! This will be fun!" Kenshin teased.Kaoru growled at him and he backed off.

"Come on. I will show you all your living apartments." Shishio snapped.

"Yippiee." Kaoru mumbled.

-

In the apartment

"Well, this isn't so bad. It is kinda cozy." Kenshin said with a small smile at the small house. They walked in and It was very pretty. There were lilacs everywhere and the room had a glow to it.

"I supose. I would rather live in something more...close to the school." Kaoru said as she looked at their surroundings. It was in a beautiful country. The city could be seen but it was still pretty far off.

"I guess. But hey that means peaceful nights." Kenshin shrugged.

"No night will be peacefull. Did you see that there is only one bedroom?" Kaoru grunted.

Kenshin sweatdropped. "No big. I will sleep on the couch."

"Fine. Whatever. I am going to Wacdonald's. It isn't to far. You want something?" Kaoru said while getting her car keys.

Kenshin told her what he wanted.This was defanitly going to be hell.


	3. Awwww MAN!

OH NO!

My dearest readers and fans:

I am terribly angry at my school's laptop! It crashed and I lost EVERYTHING. I MEAN EVERYTHING. All my pictures, poems, and that's right: chapters.

I am doing my best to hurry and redo everything but it will be a long while before I get anywhere near done and I apologize to the max.

Sincerelly sorry-

Amori


End file.
